Abigail Malador
Abigail Malador is a character from the series, Brandon 10. Appearance In Aliens Among Us, Abigail takes on the appearance of an ordinary Human female. She has red hair and green eyes. She also wears a red jacket over a light grey shirt, with dark blue skinny jeans and black combat boots. In Ultimate Hero, Abigail now wears a white lab coat over a red shirt, black pants and black shoes. After her transformation, she appears as a black/grey armored humanoid with red circuit patterns, black stripes and another set of arms. Her head is covered by a black pointed helmet with a red lens covering her eyes but leaves her mouth and chin exposed, which is now grey colored. She has the ability to morph out of the this form and into her Human appearance. Personality In Aliens Among Us, Abigail is a committed and social person. She appreciates and cares for her father which persuaded her to join the science career. She remained committed to the idea of working with her father that she considered working for the company. She is also very distinctive as she meddles with things that make her curious. In Ultimate Hero, Abigail still has that personality but it serves more as a facade to her true feelings which are driven by her loss and sudden power gain. She feels obsessed with Brandon Tennyson to a point where she would do the most drastic things to other people including him in order to belong with someone. Powers and Abilities In Aliens Among Us, like any other ordinary Human Being, Abigail has no special powers but she does possess the knowledge of scientific methods like robotics and new technology that her father worked with. She also knows how to ride a motorcycle and roughly fight with a melee weapon. In Ultimate Hero, Abigail gains the ability to summon and control Lycosidians. With that control, she can use them to build structures in order to assist her in tasks. She also enhanced her skills with technology, specifically nanotechnology, being able to rewrite advanced alien programming. Weaknesses In Aliens Among Us, Abigail possesses the same weaknesses as any other Human as she isn't protected from any special attacks or natural occurrences like disasters or explosions. In Ultimate Hero, Abigail's armored form can be attacked with an electric pulse, laser or by a device that can neutralize her system. Biography As a little girl, Abigail was inspired by science and raised by her father. She participated in scientific activities in school like Science Fairs where she met Brandon Tennyson at the age of 10. For the next five years, Abigail has been interested in her father's work and continued studying in the field of science; giving up robotics for newer technologies and moving in the process. Two weeks prior to her visit back to Bellwood, Abigail received a call from her father to visit him at the facility and witness something groundbreaking. On her way to the facility, she ended up encountering Brandon, now age 15, and they got reacquainted. When asked to join him inside, Abigail retreated to her father's place of work but apparently didn't get access inside the building. After many calls to her father and with no response, Abigail went to get help and found Brandon once more. Together, the two infiltrated Future Technologies, the science facility her father works at, and discovered the secret behind Dr. Malador's discovery, Lycosidians. Eventually, Abigail was faced against her father, who turned insane from the Lycosidian influence, and managed to overcome him. When an Enhanced Lycosidian was defeated, a surviving Lycosidian crawled onto Abigail and starting to take control over her body but, with the defeat of Lord Abraxo, the remaining Lycosidian died within her. She was then confronted with the news that her father died and grieved when Brandon had to leave her side. She then decided to take a bus back to wherever she came from with the Lycosidian, possibly living, inside her. At that point, Abigail discovered that she and her Lycosidian were more connected then she thought and wanted to develop research on how to control the Lycosidian however Future Technologies denied her as an attempt to cover up all loose ends to Dr. Malador despite her being entitled to practically run the company. Without any funding, she went back to California where she manages to find work at Nano Corporations, a company that works with nanotechnology. Using their resources, she removed and modified the Lycosidian inside of her and gained control over the Lycosidian Hive Mind. While working with the Lycosidians, she, at some point, mutated into a Lycosidian/Human Hybrid but was able to keep her Human appearance. She then orchestrated a plan to get together with Brandon and improve her research which was by stealing technology from Future Technologies and leaving a Lycosidian at the scene of the crime. From an extraction part, she took the stolen content and took it to her lab in Bellwood to develop her personal research before introducing the Lycosidian as a product at the Nano Corp. Technology Demo. When Brandon goes to the demo for help, Abigail is more than willing to volunteer her assistance and uses her modified Lycosidians to help along the way. However, this was all apart of her plan. She used Brandon's trust against him, kidnapped what she thought were his lovers and attacked his friends with Lycosidians. This drove her to a point where she could no longer control herself and went into a homicidal power frenzy. She however managed to regain control and tricked Amy into neutralizing her in order to be stopped. She was then apprehended by The Mechanics. Relationships Family Dr. Malador - Abigail was the daughter of Dr. Malador and their relationship was very close. She became interested in the field of science because of her father and even considered working beside him in his own company. Friends Love Interests Brandon Tennyson - As kids, Abigail has been friends with Brandon and as they grew up, she worked beside him to uncover the truth behind her father's mysterious behavior but, all of sudden, as a way of dealing with her sudden grief, she takes on a sudden romantic interest in Brandon. Other Lycosidians '''- After connecting with one and gaining control over the Hive Mind, Abigail became personally attached to Lycosidians even calling them her babies when they were attacked. Appearances Ultimate Hero *Return of the Lycosidians (First Re-Appearance) Specials *Brandon 10: Aliens Among Us (First Appearance) Trivia *Abigail is the first character in '''Brandon 10 to have memory of Brandon but didn't appear in The Original Series. *In the film, Aliens Among Us, Abigail is portrayed by Emma Stone. *Abigail is the second character to make an animated re-appearance from a live action special. The first being Tempus. Gallery AbigailAAU.png|Abigail in AAU AbigailROTL.png|Abigail in Return of the Lycosidians Category:Characters Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Live-Action Category:Females Category:Scientists Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Characters Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Villains in Brandon 10 Category:Former Allies Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids